To Find Truth
by 1seddiefan
Summary: 10K left the group and then Megan went after him, only for Doc to follow after her. For 10K, leaving was all he needed. With Doc and Megan with him, 10K will find who he is, sort of. A sequel to Triple Dog. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the title from a song called What's Left of You by blessthefall.

* * *

Megan had tracked 10K down and punched him in the eye. Doc had somehow had tracked Megan down out of worry, even though Megan could handle herself. 10K did teach her how to fight after all and she was the only girl on the wrestling team.

10K would've kicked them to the curb so he can be left alone, but he felt touched that they cared enough to hunt him down. It could have been the black eye that Megan had given him, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

Day One:

The subway tunnel was dark, like horror movie dark. 10K was expecting a zombie to come rushing at him like a horror movie cliché. He shined a flashlight around, hoping to draw out a zombie, but no zombies came rushing at him. It kind of pissed him off.

"It's so quiet in here," Doc said.

10K held back from saying something rude, like, 'really, I had no idea' or 'thanks for pointing out the fucking obvious.'

There was a crunching sound and 10K looked behind him at Megan.

She was looking down at the little skeletons, "I stepped on them."

"They're bones," 10K replied.

"They were animals," Megan said.

10K rolled his eyes, " _were_ animals."

Megan scowled, "they're…"

"Dead," 10K replied. "They're dead. Let's go."

Megan replied, "you're in a mood. You need to take a nap or something."

10K rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the tunnel. Doc and Megan walked up to him. There was a crunching sound. 10K and Megan looked over at Doc.

"Stepped on a bone," Doc said and they continued walking.

" _Pink_ ," Megan sang and 10K rolled his eyes. " _It's my new obsession_."

"Not that song," 10K replied in horror.

"Think of it as revenge for talking me into going on that horrible date," Megan said.

"I talked you into a lot of horrible dates," 10K replied.

Megan looked at him. "The two minute date with that one girl, Carla. We ate cereal at my place, I asked her if she saw the Avengers and she shouted, 'I've had it,' and then she left."

"Oh yeah," 10K replied. "Just don't sing that song."

Megan continued, " _pink, it's not even a question_." 10K looked at her in horror. " _Pink, on the lips of your lover, cause pink is the love you discover_." 10K felt his eye twitch at the song. Megan continued, " _pink as the bing on your cherry_."

" _Pink, cause you are so very_ ," Doc sang along.

" _Pink it's the color of passion_ ," the two of them sang together.

10K was never so happy to see some zombies before.

Day Two:

10K looked in a store window and opened the door. Doc and Megan followed after him.

"What is he looking for?" Doc asked, looking at Megan.

She shrugged, "maybe anti-depressants." Doc looked at her, weirdly. "We always figured that he might have depression."

10K looked back at them, "no, I don't."

"It's okay to have depression," Megan said. "My old friend, Cosmic, he had depression."

10K looked at her, "Cosmic? Who names their kid…?" He realized something, "oh, never mind."

Doc looked at Megan, "Cosmic?"

Megan looked at the shirts, "I was in a hippie commune. My birth name was Harmony, but my mom got sick, and died. I was sent to live with my Dad, who changed my name to Megan because he didn't like my views or the fact that I'm a lesbian."

10K returned and held out a tie-dye shirt to Megan. "I bet this would make you feel like you're at home."

Megan looked at the shirt, grabbed it, and ran off with it.

10K and Doc looked at each other. 10K explained, "it may seem stereotypical, but she loves tie-dye. Her dad looked down on it. She even made homemade shirts, but he caught them on fire and she cried."

Doc looked at him, "that's sad."

Day Three:

It happened at a playground with a bunch of zombies.

Let it be said that 10K, Megan, and Doc will _never_ bring up the Playground Incident.

Day Four:

Doc was asleep and it just left the two of them left to talk on the roof.

"So, how's your black eye?" Megan asked 10K and he gave her an annoyed look instead.

10K looked at her, "I'm used to it." He had to deal with the pain of getting his braces tightened and he had to deal with the group who tried to rip out his braces with pliers. He had to put up with bullying since third grade and had to deal with getting called derogatory names. His 'favorite' one was 'Fag Hag.'

Megan nodded, "me too."

10K had momentarily forgotten that Megan had been abused by her dad. "Have you ever realized that friendship is weird? You just go up to random people and be like, 'I like these people' and then you just start doing shit with them."

Megan looked at him and found herself thinking, _I was about to sleep with this guy._ She said, "interesting take."

10K looked at Doc, "old people? More like fold people. I want to make a paper bird out of him."

Megan was a little horrified. "What is going through your mind that motivated you to say _that_?"

10K shrugged, "I don't know." Megan found herself wondering how much sleep 10K had. "Earthquakes are weird. We're just floating in space and our planet spontaneously decides to do the Chimichanga."

Megan looked at 10K, "go to sleep."

"Who needs sleep?" 10K said, "not me! I feel fine."

Day Five:

They walked down a sidewalk with a sleep deprived jittery 10K. 10K being sleep deprived actually caused the Playground Incident.

"I wonder if cows get crushes on other cows or a horse," 10K said.

Megan looked at him, "go to bed 10K."

"I'm good," 10K said.

"Have you been going near my Z-Weed?" Doc asked.

"No," 10K replied.

Doc nodded, "I just remembered something at Blackbird Manor."

10K looked at him. "What about it? Was it Megan leaving you to find the mythical Chocolate Room on her own?"

Doc shook his head, "no. I remember that I was smoking some Z-Weed and I had an acid dream that you and Addy were kissing."

10K looked at him; actually he was more like focusing on Doc's beard.

Megan looked at Doc, "I knew a bunch of stoners back at the commune, but neither of them had dreams like that before."

Doc looked at him, "but there's no way that Addy would kiss him. I must have dreamt it."

Megan looked at 10K. "I knew stoners. They got high and laughed while reading Shakespeare." Doc and Megan looked at 10K. "You always had a thing for older women. Heather, Hilary, Carrie, and Creepy Sally…"

Doc looked at 10K in surprise. "Damn kid, did you and Addy really kiss?"

10K was really glad to see a zombie coming at them, but he wasn't glad to see that horde of zombie ducks.

Day Six:

"Do you think caterpillars know that they're going to turn into a butterfly or do they just start making cocoons while thinking, 'what the fuck am I doing this for?'" 10K asked, looking at Megan and Doc.

"Go to bed, 10K," Megan stated.

10K looked insulted, "who needs sleep? I don't!"

Megan couldn't tell if 10K is sleep deprived or just stoned. Doc looked at her, "has he been going near my Z-Weed?"

Megan shook her head, "no. He's running on like five minutes of sleep. He acts like he's stoned though."

Doc nodded. "Hey, do you hate disco music because of the stereotype that hippies love disco?"

"I hate disco," the blonde said. "Almost as much as the stereotype that hippies are all about peace and not fighting. Well, I proved them wrong when I joined my school's wrestling team."

Doc asked, "how do you feel about bell-bottom jeans?"

"I actually owned a few pairs before my dad burnt them," Megan said. She looked over to see that 10K was killing a few zombies.

"That sucks," Doc said.

"Well, they actually hid some of my clothes at their homes, so I wasn't that upset," she replied.

Day Seven:

10K shouted, "banjos! They fucking sell banjos here! Who the hell does that?"

Doc looked at Megan. "What does he have against banjos?"

Megan shrugged, "I don't know what he has against stripes."

There was a shattering sound and they looked over to see what he did. A display case was shattered and 10K was holding a banjo while a zombie was lying on the ground. He held up his hands, "it rushed at me."

 _Is it possible to kill a zombie with a banjo or did he use the display case to kill a zombie?_ Megan wondered. She found herself thinking, _he could probably turn a thong into a weapon if he wanted to._

She looked at Doc and was about ready to tell him what she thought, but a zombie came rushing at them.

Megan grabbed a drum stick and stabbed the zombie in the head. Doc grabbed a clarinet and stabbed another one. Megan grabbed a packet of guitar strings and opened it. She took out a guitar string and waited for a zombie to come at her.

Night Seven:

They walked down the side of a road as 10K ranted, "who named animals? How did they get their names? It's like who looked at a big fat angry bird and said, 'goose?'"

"Go to bed 10K," Megan said.

10K rolled his eyes, "I feel fine, _Mom_."

There was a truck driving down the road. Doc looked back, "I hope they don't mistake us for Zs."

Megan was thinking, _did he take drugs again?_ She looked at 10K's face, _nah. He's probably tired._

The truck stopped next to them.

"Need a lift?" Warren asked them.

10K looked at Megan, "what if lions yodeled instead of roaring? You can hear lions roaring like five miles away, so imagine hearing a faint yodeling in the African Savannah."

Megan looked him in the eye. "This is why you need more than two minutes of sleep."

"I feel fine. Let's go do something," 10K said. He looked like he had an idea and grabbed Megan's shoulders. She felt sick to her stomach. "Let's go kill a guy!"

Megan looked at Doc, "people who have been awake for so long, that they no longer have boundaries." She shoved 10K into the truck. "Go to sleep 10K."

"Who needs sleep?" 10K asked, before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I got the banjo thing from Zombieland.

I apologize that it's mostly them talking instead of going on adventures or a journey of self-discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: While 10K, Megan, and Doc are busy doing their mini adventures, Addy is left wondering what they're doing or even if they're alive.

A week later, Addy finally gets to know why 10K lied to her about Jacquelyn's death.

* * *

Addy was still feeling a bit betrayed over the fact that 10K lied to her about Jacquelyn's death. He told her that she killed herself with a reason, but it turned out that he triple dog dared her to jump off a bridge.

Now she was left to put up with Murphy by herself.

"Do you think they're okay?" She asked Warren.

"Aww, you miss your little boyfriend." Murphy said in a mocking tone.

Addy was about ready to punch him for saying that.

"They're fine. Citizen Z said that he managed to find them. He said that they looked okay," Warren stated.

* * *

About a week later, that was how they managed to find Doc, 10K, and Megan. They were walking along a dirt road. Addy could have sworn she heard 10K saying, "I feel fine. Let's go do something. Let's go kill a guy!"

She heard Megan say something and then the three got in the truck. 10K was against the window, with Megan in the middle.

"Go to sleep 10K," Megan said.

"Who needs sleep? I feel fine," 10K said, before falling asleep.

Addy looked at him. He did look like he needed sleep. However, one eye looked darker than the other.

"Awake for five days isn't right," Megan said.

Addy was surprised, "five days?"

Megan nodded, "he had like two minutes of sleep."

Addy looked at 10K. "That one eye looks darker than the other."

"I punched him in the face," Megan stated.

"Good for you. I don't care," Murphy replied.

Addy guessed that Murphy was pouting over the fact that 10K and Megan had to come back or rejoined the group. She honestly doesn't know what Murphy has against Megan, but she figured that Murphy hated Megan because her best friend was 10K. She noticed something, "you're wearing a tie-dye shirt."

Megan nodded, "yeah. It was something that I picked up."

* * *

It was almost six hours later when 10K woke up, he noticed that the others were gone, except for him and Addy. He knew he had to do it, "I'm sorry, for lying to you about Jacquelyn's death."

She looked back at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

10K looked out the window. He felt a little sick to his stomach. "I…I indirectly killed my best friend. After she jumped, Donny and Megan told me that it was an accident, but I still indirectly killed her. I even told her not to jump, but she did it anyway."

"I considered going to the police everyday, so her parent's can have some sort of justice and have knowledge that their daughter didn't kill herself without a reason. I tell people that she committed suicide, because that's easier to say then the fact that I triple dog dared her to jump off the stupid bridge."

"They found her body three days later." Addy didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "The police ruled it as a suicide, due to the LGBT kids being bullied and killing themselves. At first she was missing and then found." Addy looked at him. It was kind of sick and twisted, really.

He continued, "if I went to the police to explain what happened, I think I would've gone to juvie for involuntary manslaughter. It was an accident. If I did, at least her parents would've gotten justice for her."

Addy wasn't sure what she would do or say if she was in his shoes. He had been through some rough things. His two friends died, his uncle is part of the Zeros, his dad died, he was kidnapped by his mother, and getting stalked by his two family members.

She said, "that's…not your fault. You…didn't know about the currents like you said. You told her not to jump, but she did anyway." She didn't know what else to say to make him feel better. She was just mad that he lied to her about Jacquelyn's death but she pitied him for what he went through.

"You have a right to be pissed at me," 10K said. She truly did. "If I were you, I would be mad too." He looked around the truck. "Where did the others go?"

Addy looked out the window. "We got stopped by some other survivors. Warren was about ready to wake you up, but Megan said that you _really_ needed sleep. She offered to stay behind and watch you, but I told her to go with Warren."

10K looked at Addy with wide eyes. "Oh, no. She could be flirting with someone." He sounded horrified as he said, "and I'm not there to _embarrass_ her."

Addy watched as 10K went to open the door, "I think they'll be coming back soon." 10K sat back and crossed his arms. He rubbed his eyes and winced he touched the black eye. "Why do you have a black eye?"

"Megan gave it to me," 10K said. He figured that Addy knew the reason why Megan punched him or that Megan told her why he has a black eye.

Addy just nodded, as if she knew the reason. "She seems so mellow."

10K shrugged, "well…" He didn't know if he should say that she was a hippie. "I think she has a small amount of resentment towards me for leaving her behind with her abusive dad."

Addy looked at him, "it really wasn't your fault that you had to leave her behind."

10K nodded, "I know. That's why I said small amount of resentment." Addy and 10K just looked at each other. "You can tell me, does my black eye look that bad?"

Addy had to get a closer look. "No, it looks decent. She must have thrown a good punch."

10K nodded. For some odd reason, he was actually a little proud of Megan, even though she was four months older than him. "She did. It was puffier last week."

"Alright," Addy said. Things got quiet and they just looked at each other. "So…a music store?"

He found himself thinking, _how does she know that?_ He said, "Megan decapitated a Z with guitar string." Addy wasn't sure what to say to that. "She loves the guitar string now."

Addy really wasn't sure what to say to _that_. "That's…good?" There was another silence. Addy wasn't sure what to say, "is there anything else you're hiding from me?"

10K wondered how she would take it if he told her about his past 'issues.' Those…issues that would make her really hate him. That would be quite a flip really. The guy that reads comic books, had braces, loved math class, enjoyed school way to much, considering joining the marching band, had longer hair that he dyed red, had past drug problems, when he was thirteen. Addy was looking at him and he said, "that's a story for a different time."

 _I wonder if Cassandra knew about all of this. I don't think so,_ Addy thought. Some part of her really liked the idea that he trusted _her_ with this information instead of Cassandra; but it kind of made her a little sick if he actually told Cassandra that stuff. If he did tell Cassandra, it made her feel like second best. Second best to everyone, second best to everything. She was like the rebound girl. _Maybe 10K is the rebound for Mack,_ Addy thought. _Maybe we're rebounding off each other._

"Does Murphy kind of remind you of an Avatar?" 10K asked.

"No," Addy said. "I didn't really care to much for that movie."

10K nodded, "yeah. It wasn't really that good, especially Titanic."

Addy looked at him, "I enjoyed Titanic."

"We used to make fun of movies," 10K said and smiled at the fond memory. Addy moved over the front seat, sat next to 10K, and grabbed his hand. He looked down at their hands. The childish part of him was snickering and going, _cooties, girl, closeness_ and the more 'mature' part of him was going, _who holds hands now?_

 _He never held someone's hand before?_ Addy wondered as 10K seemed to be fidgeting a little. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," 10K said. He looked down at their hands. It was kind of…intimate. It made him a little nervous for some reason.

"You never held hands with someone before," Addy stated.

"Not really," 10K replied. It was a lot less painful than he thought. He looked at their hands and looked up at Addy. She was looking at him. The next thing he knew was that they were kissing harshly.

He was sure that he bit Addy's lip and Addy tugged on his hair. Addy was sure that she started the make-out session first when their tongues met. She pushed herself closer and they pulled away for a few seconds to breathe. They started kissing again and something clattered onto Addy's lap. They pulled away and Addy picked up the goggles that she must have pulled off.

"She seems nice," Megan said. "We should come back."

Addy moved to sit in the front seat of the truck. About two minutes later the door opened and Megan sat next to 10K. She looked at him. "Are you mad that you didn't get to tell embarrassing stories?"

10K looked at her and punched her in the thigh. Megan squeaked and glared at him. 10K looked her in the eye. "I would've punched you in the ovaries, but I don't know where those are."

"Point taken," Megan said. _Note to self, never show him where ovaries are at,_ Megan thought.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, this felt very awkward to write, I don't know why.


End file.
